


When the Moon Hits Your Eye

by Moriavis



Series: Finding ways to come together [18]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pi Day, These losers are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Barry isn't the only one making a pizza run for Pi Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, guys. Have some silly fluff. <3
> 
> Beta'ed by dungeonmarm, who says this is too short. That's probably true, but I need to write something that isn't an epic.

~*~

"We keep meeting up like this, I'm going to start thinking you're stalking me." Len's voice was doing that wry, lilting thing it did when he was teasing, but it still made Barry a little awkward, possibly because Barry did, in fact, stalk him quite often. Len was only a text away, but he still tended to get cagey about where he was and what he was doing, especially if it was something illegal. Barry didn't mind. Mostly.

"I only stalk you a little," Barry promised, and for a minute it looked like Len was about to call him on it. Instead, Len just shook his head and raised his coffee cup to his lips. "Really. It's hardly anything."

"I'm flattered, I think." Len huffed a laugh, and Barry's heart twisted in his chest all over again. Flustered, Barry looked away, his eyes skating over the people sitting at the tables of the pizzeria. 

"Is this your way of celebrating pi day?" Barry shifted from foot to foot in order to distract himself from reaching out to touch Len. They were in public; anyone could be watching. Having to be on guard again in Central made their date in Charm City that much more precious.

Len smirked and rolled his shoulders in a shrug as the line moved half an inch, and they shuffled forward. "I have a confession--I'm wearing my pi shirt under my jacket. Didn't expect it to be so cold."

Barry took that as an invitation to step closer, and Len looped an arm around Barry's waist to pull them flush together. "Better?"

Len glanced at Barry from the corner of his eye. "Yeah, kid. It's better. For now. "

Barry looked at the line of people in front of them waiting to order and sighed. "Just so you know, it really was an accident that I ran into you here. But now that we're together, I have a suggestion."

"I'm listening." Len nodded and turned just enough to look Barry in the face, even though he had to loosen his arm to do so.

It made Barry smile, and he ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "Iris is working on a story tonight, and Joe is at the precinct. We could order pizza from Coast City and hole up. Watch a movie."

Len grinned. "You want to run to the west coast to get us pizza?"

Barry shrugged. "You did buy all my pies last year."

"Sold." Len took Barry's hand and pulled him out of the line, heading straight to the door. He tossed his empty coffee cup into the trash can outside and then slowed until Barry matched his stride. It wasn't entirely unusual for Len to fall silent after a while, but he was thinking about something, his forehead wrinkling. Barry frowned, watching Len curiously as he waited for Len to spit out what he wanted to say. "Mick and Lisa are in town."

"And?" Barry asked. "I like them. When they're not trying to kill me or my friends, I mean." Len nodded, a short, sharp movement, and Barry squeezed his hand. "Did you think I didn't like your family?"

"I'm giving you an out. I know they're a handful."

Barry snorted. "Please. You haven't seen Iris and Wally drunk on Aunt Esther's egg nog. I'm gonna fight Mick for the last piece of pizza and _win_."

Len looked at Barry then, all the more noticeable because he'd been avoiding it, and there was something in his eyes that made Barry's stomach swoop, the way it always did when he hit Mach two. Len raised their clasped hands and pressed a kiss to Barry's cold fingers. "Damned right you will."

Barry followed Len to his car and slid into the passenger seat, dialing the pizza parlor to put their orders in. He'd originally planned on eating by himself and binging on Netflix, but this was much better. Even if he did end up fighting for the last piece.

~*~


End file.
